The present invention relates generally to vehicle door handles and, more particularly, to a vehicle door handle which provides a snap-together process for assembling the pivotable door handle to a base of the handle assembly at the vehicle.
A door handle for a vehicle typically comprises a pivotable handle portion and a base portion mounted at the vehicle, whereby the handle portion is pivotable to open the door from the outside of the vehicle. Typically, the pivotable handle is connected to a latch release mechanism within the door to allow the door to open where the handle is operated. Certain prior known handle portions include a pair of mounting arms which extend through the base portion and pivotably secure to the base. The arms are pivotably secured together via a metal hinge pin which extends through the arms and base. The door handle assembly further includes a spring at the hinge pin for biasing the handle in its closed position. The hinge pin must be manually inserted through openings in the arms when the openings are aligned. This is a manual process which is complicated and inefficient since an operator at the assembly plant has to properly align the openings before the hinge pin can be inserted therethrough. Furthermore, the pin is crimped to prevent accidental removal of the pin from the openings after the pin has been inserted therethrough. This is an additional process which further complicates and adds to the time of the process.
Some handles have been proposed which eliminate the need for a hinge pin by providing a pair of outward projections on the arms of the handle which are pivotably retained within slots or openings in corresponding arms of the base. An example of such a handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,163 issued to Tamaki. The outward projections thus function similar to the hinge pin of the conventional handles. While this eliminates the crimping process of the pin, such a handle still requires the projections to be aligned with the openings in the arms of the base before they may be retained therein.
During winter or other cold weather conditions, such as during rain storms and the like, a vehicle door handle, which is typically formed from a metal or rigid plastic material, may become slippery and cold and thus difficult and uncomfortable to grasp. This often results in a person""s hand slipping from the handle as the person attempts to open the door of the vehicle. Additionally, the hard materials are cold to touch, which further adds to the person""s discomfort when opening the door of their vehicle. An additional concern with conventional handles is that they are difficult to unlock and/or open in low light conditions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicular door handle and base assembly which may be pivotably secured together without requiring precise alignment of pins or openings during the assembly process. Preferably, the handle also improves the comfort and ease of use by a person opening the door of the vehicle.
The present invention is intended to provide a door handle assembly for a vehicle door which allows for snap-fit assembly of a handle portion and a base portion. The handle portion may be snapped to a pair of mounting pins at the base portion, in order to pivotably secure the components together. Additionally, at least a portion of the handle may comprise a soft touch material to improve the comfort of the handle to a person opening the vehicle door.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a door handle assembly for a door of a vehicle comprises an elongated handle and a base. The elongated handle has a pair of spaced snap clasped members. The base has a pair of spaced axle members supported at the base at each end of the axle members. The snap clasped members of the elongated handle engage a corresponding one of the axle members, such that the axle are pivotably received within the snap clasp members. The elongated handle is thus pivotable relative to the base.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a door handle assembly for a door of a vehicle comprises a handle portion and a housing. The handle portion has a front and back surface and a pair of snap clasp members extending from the back surface. The housing defines a cavity and includes a pair of axle or cross members supported at each end at the housing. The housing further includes a pair of openings in the housing positioned generally adjacent to each of the cross members. The snap clasp members of the handle portion are insertable through the openings in the housing such that each of the snap clasp members engages a corresponding one of the pair of cross members. Preferably, connection of the snap clasp members with the cross members results in an audible signal, such as a snap or click, to signal proper connection of the handle assembly. The cross members are pivotably received within the snap clasp members such that the handle portion is pivotable relative to the housing and is positioned at least partially within the cavity of the housing. Preferably, the snap clasp members define a generally C-shaped recess, which pivotally receives the cross members. Preferably, the door handle assembly further includes a biasing member which biases the handle portion at a closed position whereby the handle portion is substantially within the cavity of the housing. Preferably, the cross members are secured between a pair of mounting extensions extending from the housing and the snap clasp members are positioned at a distal end of a pair of mounting arms extending from the handle portion. Preferably, the biasing member is a coiled spring which is mounted in a spring mount extending from a side of one of the mounting extensions at the housing. One end of the coil spring engages the housing while another engages one of the mounting arms of the handle portion.
In one form, the door handle assembly may include a soft touch surface at a back surface of the handle portion, whereby the soft touch surface comprises a polymeric material having a lower hardness than a polymeric material at the front surface of the handle portion.
In another form, the door handle assembly further comprises at least one illumination source positioned at the housing and/or handle portion. The illumination source is operable to provide illumination toward the handle portion. The illumination source is preferably actuatable in response to at least one of a touch of the handle, a movement of the handle, actuation of a remote keyless entry module, a motion detection at the vehicle, and an insertion of a key into a keyhole at the door handle. Preferably, the illumination source is deactuatable following a period of time after actuation of the illumination source.
In another form, the door handle assembly comprises a heating element, which is operable to heat at least one surface of the handle portion in response to an electrical signal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a handle assembly for a door of a vehicle comprises a base which is mountable at the door of the vehicle and a handle portion which is pivotably mounted to the base. The handle portion is operable to open the door via pivotable movement of the handle portion relative to the base. A first surface of the handle portion has a first material which has a first hardness, while a second the inner surface has a second material which has a second hardness. The first hardness is greater than the second hardness, such that the second material of the inner surface of the handle portion provides a soft touch to a user of the handle assembly. Preferably, the second material is molded at the first material. Preferably, the material is molded at an inner surface of the handle portion toward the door of the vehicle.
In one form, the door handle assembly comprises a paddle portion and a recessed base portion, whereby the paddle portion is pivotable about a generally horizontal axis at the base portion. In another form, the handle assembly comprises a pivotable strap door handle, whereby a strap handle is pivotable about a generally vertical axis at a base portion of the handle.
Therefore, the present invention provides a door handle assembly which is easily assembled by an operator at a door handle assembly plant. The engaging portion of the mounting arms of the handle portion do not have to be precisely aligned with the mounting pins at the housing of the handle assembly, and thus may be easily press fit into position by the operator. Additionally, the present invention provides an audible snap or click when the components are properly assembled together, to let the operator know that the assembly has been properly accomplished. Additionally, the present invention provides a soft touch door handle, which provides a more comfortable surface for a user to grasp when opening the door. The soft touch feel of the softer material at the handle thus softens the feel of the handle to a user, especially in cold weather conditions. Additionally, the handle assembly of the present invention may provide illumination to the handle in response to detection of a user near the handle, such that the handle is at least temporarily illuminated for easier unlocking and/or opening of the door in low light or nighttime conditions.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.